The plumber
by SkyMaiden
Summary: She needed a plumber to come over to fix her sink, only Ino hadnt been expecting him to be this attractive. Rated M for Lemon. Naruto x Ino


**A/N: Just a good old fashioned Naruto/Ino one shot with lemon. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A pretty blonde-haired female stood in the kitchen of her brand new apartment trying to turn on the sink, but there was no water coming out of it no matter how much she messed with it.

"Damn it," the platinum-blonde cursed loudly.

She couldn't very well have this brand new apartment without any running water. She noticed that the sink hadn't been working yesterday either.

"Well this is no good." Ino sighed to herself. "I'll have to call a plumber."

She opened up the phone book and began to look through the yellow pages. There were several different ads for plumbers.

"_So many ads, damn which one do I pick."_ Ino wondered to herself as she flipped through the pages. Finally she stopped at one that read "Jiraiya-san's Spectacular Plumbing Co."

"Hm, it sounds a little funny but maybe its okay."

She dialed the number and was immediately met with some elevator-type music. She frowned in disgust but it soon faded from her face when a male's voice was heard.

"Hello this is the amazing Jiraiya what can I do for you today?"

"Yes, hello my name is Yamanaka Ino and I'm having some trouble with my sink. Do you think you can send someone out here to help me?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, just give me your address and I'll have one of my best men on the job."

After some information was exchanged and Ino felt completely creeped out by Jiraiya's flirtation she got off the phone and the only thing to do now was wait it out.

"_What a creepy old man."_ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Jiraiya hadn't been in any particular rush to find one of his guys to go over to check out the young woman's sink, even if he did find she had a very pleasant phone voice.

"I wonder if that young lady was beautiful." He grinned and felt his face flush. "Oh well, better find someone to get over there."

He thought about who he could get to check on the sink for Ino.

"I know. I'll get Naruto to go I'm sure that he isn't busy."

The white-haired boss went to find his godson. He found the blond-haired young man fast asleep at his desk, snoring very loudly with his mouth wide open. Jiraiya groaned in frustration.

"That boy." He groaned. "Yo brat wake up."

Naruto continued to sleep it seemed as if the snoring was only getting even louder. Jiraiya walked over to his godson and pulled him up by the jacket collar.

"Naruto wake your lazy ass up!" he shouted and shook him harshly.

A pair of blue orbs opened and he focused them on to his godfather. He smiled lazily.

"Hey you old perv. What do you want?'

Jiraiya frowned and resisted the urge to smack the young man upside his head.

"Are you up now you brat? I've got work for you to do."

"Work?" Naruto repeated. "I'm on break old man. I…" he was about to close his eyes and was going to sleep again, causing Jiraiya to hit him up against the head.

"Ow." Naruto complained.

"Wake the hell up you punk. I have a job for you to do. I need you to go and fix this young lady's sink her name is Yamanaka Ino, and she lives at 560 Cherry Hill Drive."

Naruto gave a slight nod.

"Okay let me go then so I can get over there."

Jiraiya carefully put the blond male down. Naruto dusted his clothes off and let out another yawn. He was still pretty exhausted all he really wanted to do was get back to sleep, yet knew he couldn't because work was now calling him.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked.

"Ino Yamanaka, 560 Cherry Hill Drive I just told you all of this. Get a move on boy, oh and she sounded like she was pretty hot so try not to get carried away over there." Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry I'm not a perv like you."

Another frown washed over Jiraiya's face and he ended up kicking his godson out of the door.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Get going you brat!"

The next thing Naruto knew the door was being slammed shut. There would be no getting back in. He had no choice but to go take care of this sink issue for the woman named Ino Yamanaka.

"Yeah right, I'm sure she's really hot." He scoffed.

Meanwhile the platinum-blonde was sitting directly in front of her AC with it on full blast. For some reason it felt extremely hot in her apartment as she was now in a red tank-top and short blue shorts.

"_Damn, just what I need a hot ass apartment with a busted sink? Its no wonder why I got this place so cheap._" She thought to herself.

She was also growing tired of waiting for the plumber. She had called over a half hour ago. She didn't really have all day to wait for him. She definitely needed the sink working as soon as possible; water was an essential part of life.

"I bet he's a fat, ugly, lazy good for nothing type guy. Its no wonder why he's taking so long to get over here."

Just then the AC shut off causing the platinum-blonde to scream loudly.

"No!"

She began banging on the AC trying in her own way to revive it.

"Come on baby don't die on me." She whispered.

There was nothing she could do to fix the now conked out AC. Ino closed her eyes in frustration.

"Today is just no my day. I wish this guy would hurry up and get over here."

Naruto had just arrived downstairs at the apartment complex. He looked at the forms to see if it was actually the right address.

"Damn, that old man forgot to write down her apartment number."

What was he supposed to do go around and knock on every door throughout the entire building until he found hers?

"Okay Uzumaki," he began. "There is no need to panic lets just look on the mailboxes."

He took a look on the mailboxes where all the names of the residents were located. He found I. Yamanaka apt 5 F. Naruto sighed in relied. He grabbed his supplies and took the stairs up to the 5th floor. Inside her apartment Ino was pacing back and forth with her arms folded across her chest. She had half the mind to call Jiraiya and confront him for making her wait this long.

"Where is that lazy, good for nothing…" She paused when she heard a knock at the door. "Hold on I'm coming."

She went to the door to see the spiky-haired blond male standing there. Her eyes almost lit up at how sexy he looked.

"_Good god he's hot. Is he my new neighbor?"_ She wondered. "Hi." Ino smiled.

"Hey," He smiled back. "Are you Yamanaka Ino." The young man asked hopefully.

"Yes I sure am and who might you be?"

"I'm the plumber." He said simply. "I'm here to fix your sink. I'm sorry that I'm so late." He apologized.

The blonde female's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She certainly wasn't expecting this hot guy to be her plumber.

"You're the plumber, but you aren't fat or sloppy, or…"

Naruto chuckled lightly at her definition of what a plumber was.

"No ma'am I'm certainly not that. May I come in."

"Sure, please do the kitchen is that way." She pointed him in the right direction. Ino stood there watching him walk into the kitchen. He looked damn good to her in those blue shorts and dark-blue top.

"_Mm…yummy._" She thought.

Naruto had not said anything about it yet but Jiraiya had been right she was definitely hot.

"I guess I should trust the old perv more often."

Naruto set his supplies down.

"I guess I better get to work huh." He smiled.

"Yes, take your time. I've got all day."

The blond male just nodded and decided to get straight to work.

"So you're having problems with the sink."

Ino came into the kitchen behind the handsome plumber and stood next to him.

"Yeah, the water won't come on no matter what I do."

"I'll check the pipes why don't you sit and relax."

She really would much rather stand close by and watch him work. She hadn't expected to be this attracted to the blue-eyed male but she couldn't help it.

"_He's so sexy_." "Ok." Ino nodded. "Let me know if I can help or anything."

"Sure thing."

The blond male went under the sink to have a look at the pipes while Ino sat down in the living room. Her mind focused on nothing but thoughts of the handsome blue-eyed plumber.

"I should call Jiraiya-san more often."

Naruto could see that the pipes were very rusty and needed to be replaced, luckily he did have all the tools he needed to fix the situation. He got up slightly from the sink.

"Ms. Yamanaka?"

Ino immediately made her way into the kitchen.

"Please just call me Ino."

"Alright, Ino I can fix this, the pipes are just old and need to be replaced, but…."

"But what…" She wondered. "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto found himself staring at those pretty lips. She was definitely a beautiful girl. He swallowed hard, it would be difficult to keep his cool around her, especially with her wearing the clothing she had on, not that he could blame her it was very hot for some odd reason.

"No, like I said I could fix it. Its just, well aren't you hot? Do you think you could maybe turn on the AC?"

Ino shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry but the AC died on me just before you got here. I don't suppose you could fix that too?" she smiled.

"Well I guess I could have a look at it after I fix your sink. Do you mind if I take this shirt off?"

Ino felt her heart pound slightly at the thought of seeing him without a shirt.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll get you a glass of water too okay."

"Yea, thanks that will be great."

Naruto pulled off his dark-blue top and was now in only a white sleeveless shirt that completely exposed his arms. Ino came back with a glass of water, nearly spilling it when she saw his nicely toned arms and muscles.

"_Wow_," she thought and found herself wishing that the other shirt was off as well. "Here you go, I'll just leave it over here."

"Thanks." Naruto gave a smile.

She nodded and walked back into the living room with the blond male watching as she walked away. He couldn't help but notice how cute her ass looked in those short blue shorts.

"Damn, I hope that I don't get hard here from thinking of that ass."

He decided to put those thoughts out of his head and get to work. Ino on the other hand was allowing her mind to run completely free with thoughts of the gorgeous plumber.

"_I wonder what he's packing in those shorts."_ She thought with a blush and grin. "_Naughty Ino you should not be thinking that way_."

Only of course she really couldn't help but to think that way. She was definitely more than just a little attracted to him.

"He's hot I can't do anything about that." She shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto went straight to work repairing the damaged pipes but his mind would run to the platinum-blonde here and there. She was gorgeous there was no getting around that fact.

"_She is so fucking sexy."_

He almost wanted to shout that out very loudly but had to control himself. "_Nah, she wouldn't want me. I'm just the plumber I'm sure she probably already has a boyfriend."_

So he went back to fixing the pipes having no idea that the blue-eyed female was walking back and forth stealing glances at him. He really looked very good in those shorts and she found herself wishing she could catch a peek of his ass or something.

"_He looks like he has a nice ass_." She thought. "_Bad Ino quit thinking like that."_

Naruto on the other hand had to begin humming a tune to himself to keep from thinking of any perverted thoughts of the pretty blonde.

"Come on Uzumaki keep your cool." He tried to encourage himself.

After awhile he managed to fix the pipes and replaced them with new ones. He came up from under the sink and entered the living room to see the blonde female bending over, reaching for something in her purse. He could feel his cheeks flush red slightly at the sight. He unintentionally licked his lips.

"Um," he began. "Ino its all done. I checked the sink so you're water is working fine now."

"Oh," She turned around and looked up, giving him a warm smile. "Thanks so much um…" she paused, realizing that she had no idea what the sexy plumbers name was. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh, its Uzumaki well that's what everyone usually calls me by, but you can call me Naruto if you want."

"Alright Naruto, and um do you have a number I could reach you by, you know just in case I have any other problems."

Naruto blinked curiously, taking him a few minutes to realize that she was actually flirting with him and wanted his number.

"Sure I'll give you my cell, you cant always depend on that old perv Jiraiya." He laughed.

Ino laughed along with him.

"I thought he sounded like a creepy old man."

"Oh, yea." Naruto nodded. He definitely is but he's a good guy. He raised me so…"

"Oh, and did you get those handsome looks from him too?"

"Huh, oh no way." Naruto grinned. "This is all me." He promised. "Oh, hey did you want me to check out your AC before I go."

Ino had long since forgotten about the AC. She really just wanted to get to know Naruto a bit better now.

"Are you in a hurry Naruto? Maybe you can stay for a bit."

"No I'm not really busy. I could probably stay for a little while even though its probably not very professional of me, huh?" he smiled.

Ino didn't care if it was going against the plumber's code of ethics. She wasn't just going to let this sexy man walk away so easily.

"I wont tell if you wont."

"Ok." He nodded. "Well then I guess everything here stays between you and me."

"Yep, it sure will."

Ino walked over to the spiky-haired blond and made sure that they were standing very close to one another, with only a few feet of distance between them. Naruto looked down at the shorter blonde. She had a beautiful set of aqua-colored orbs and a nice full pair of lips. He wanted to lean down and kiss her but decided he would keep his cool for as long as possible.

"So what do you want to do Naruto? How would you like to pass the time?"

Naruto looked around for a minute, running a hand through his spiky locks.

"I can check out your AC."

Ino wanted to almost hit the poor man upside the head for acting so oblivious to her advances.

"_Doesn't he get that I'm trying to hit on him_." She wondered.

Ino put her arms around Naruto's shoulders and put her lips to his ear.

"I'm sure that we could think of a much better way to pass the time, huh Naruto-kun? Can I call you that?"

His cheeks flushed red and he found he enjoyed hearing her voice so close to his ear.

"Yea, sure." He nodded. "Well Ino what did you have in mind?"

She put her hand to his chest and began running her finger up and down.

"We can think of something." She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure that we can."

Just then Naruto put his arms around her waist; the two blonds leaned in at the same time for the kiss. It started off soft and slow before growing a lot more hot and heated. They deepened their kiss. Naruto felt the blue-eyed woman place her tongue into his mouth, furthering the kiss. Her lips were so soft and felt good against his. They soon broke the kiss at the same time.

"Naruto, I want you." Ino said breathlessly.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "I want you too, a lot."

The blond man suddenly picked her up by the waist and carried her into her bedroom. They kissed passionately on the way to her bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto kicked open the door and placed her down on the bed. She grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips, while attempting to remove the sleeveless t shirt he had on. She finally got it off of him and took a moment to admire his firm, hard chest.

"You're so hot Naruto."

"So are you." He spoke and took a hold of her lips once more. From there the two blonds began wrestling with each others clothing and didn't stop until all articles of clothes were gone except his boxers and her bra and panties.

"_God her body is awesome_." He thought before pulling her into a hot, steamy kiss.

"Mmm." Ino moaned into his mouth. "Take them off now."

"You're so eager aren't you?"

"Its been way too long for me." Ino admitted.

Naruto knew what that was like. He hadn't had sex in well over three months and he needed this as badly as she did, maybe even more so.

"Yeah me too."

"Okay so lets do something about that."

Naruto nodded and quickly removed her red panties and bra from her body releasing her breasts immediately.

"Yeah I thought you had a nice pair of tits. I was right." He took one of his hands and started to rub at one.

Ino moaned. "Oh you like them do you?"

Naruto placed both hands on to her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze. His fingers lightly brushing up against her nipples.

"Yeah, I love them."

He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and began to suck on it.

"Oh, yeah…" she let out a slight moan.

She put her arms around his head, holding him in place while he continued to pleasure her nipple with his mouth and tongue. The blond female loved every second of his sucking and grabbing, before long both of her nipples were hard and erected. The young man then entered a finger inside of her womanhood, causing her to let out a surprised response.

"_Shit, she's already getting wet. She must really want it."_

"Oh yeah, Naruto that feels so good."

He continued playing with her pussy shifting between his two fingers, plunging them within the moist and wet cavern.

"_I cant wait to get inside_." He thought.

He pulled his fingers free once he was sure that she was wet enough. Ino reached over to pull off his red boxers, releasing his hard thick member from its covered prison.

"_Shit he's big_."

"Do you want it still Ino-chan?"

"Yes I want it, give it to me."

Naruto nodded as he placed the tip of his hardened rod at her wet entrance. He carefully entered the warm, wet regions.

"_Hell yes."  
_

"Mmm… Naruto."

He pushed into her immediately feeling her clench down on his cock.

"Fuck its so tight and feels so good."

He pulled her into another kiss while proceeding to thrust into the young woman underneath him. It felt incredible to him after all those months.

"Oh, hell yes..." she screamed into his mouth and dug her nails into his back.

She could literally feel him stretching her with at least half of his thick hard cock inside of her womanhood. Ino made a mental note to call for this plumber more often.

"Naruto that feels so good."

"Yeah," he nodded and groaned in approval. She was wrapped around him so tight it felt as if she was continuously sucking his length in over and over. He pulled out then pushed back in, repeating this action a few more times.

"S-Shit…" he moaned. "God, you feel so good Ino-chan you're so tight."

He began to pump into her slightly harder. His big, heavy, round balls slapping at her with each thrust. Ino met each one of his movements. The blond man kissed her again and they both felt it as he began to twitch and pulsate inside of her.

"Damn I'm going to cum. Ino-chan I…I'm going to cum."

He pulled his length from her warm cavern and ended up cumming hard all over her sheets, at least six spurts of his warm, sticky mess covered both her sheets and legs. Ino followed suite by cumming as well, her fluids flowing freely from her. She pulled him down to her and kissed him again.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Y-Yeah that felt good." Naruto fell on to the bed besides the platinum-blonde.

"That was so much fun you are the sexiest plumber I've ever met. I was totally expecting some fat, sloppy guy."

Naruto just grinned as he gently pecked her lips for a quick kiss.

"Well you got me instead."

"Yeah, lucky me."

They reached in for another kiss once they broke away Naruto shot her a goofy smile.

"I can still have a look at your AC you know."

Ino's eyes turned white and her mouth flew wide open. He may have been but this guy had to be a true moron.

"Idiot!" She shouted.

"Heh," he laughed. "I'm just kidding, relax."

"Good," she calmed down. "I wouldn't have wanted to have just fucked an idiot."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Huh, what?"

"Nothing," she smiled and then kissed his cheek. "Nothing at all Naruto-kun."


End file.
